


Unknown

by locolotions



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Not really explicit but, Platonic Relationships, Suicide Attempt, idk lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locolotions/pseuds/locolotions
Summary: Everyone kept saying how great Lee Seunghyun was. Until Jiyong sees it with his own eyes, he would beg to differ.





	Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta-ed, and English is not my first language so dear God help me. I just want to write platonic nyongtory so here it is!

Lee Seunghyun _a.k.a_ Seungri was the true definition of ' _popular_ '.

 

Looks? _Check_.

 

Friends? _Check_.

 

Athletic? _Check_.

 

Friendly? _Check_.

 

Everything that a popular person had, Lee Seunghyun _has_ it all. He was charming, sweet, actually nice and _all that jazz._ But that didn't mean Jiyong had to _like_ him, right?

 

Right.

 

Jiyong was not popular like Seunghyun per say, but Jiyong could proudly say that almost everyone knew him as _that_ guy who got weird hair colour. Not that Jiyong was trying to gain people's attention, but it was more like him trying to see which hair colour — beside black, that was — suits him the best.

 

He could say orange, his current hair colour, suits him the most. Red was okay but people keep mistaking him as a gangster and some even pick a fight with him. Just because of his red hair, for God sake! So Jiyong, with a heavy heart had to cross red from the list.

 

Back to Lee Seunghyun,

 

Although Jiyong and Lee Seunghyun never talks to each other, oddly they share lots of mutual friends. Youngbae and Daesung hangs out with him frequently, meanwhile Choi Seunghyun — another popular Seunghyun but with an entirely different reason — turns out to be Lee Seunghyun's cousin. What were the odds?

 

And despite everything, they never talk to each other. Jiyong wasn't even avoiding the boy. But it seemed that fate didn't have any plans on making them meeting each other, not that Jiyong was complaining.

 

He was definitely okay with it, never talking or even exchange greetings with said boy. But he was curious. Everyone speak so highly of him as if Lee Seunghyun was a such great person. Kwon Jiyong was by nature, a sceptical person. He wouldn't believe it until he see it by himself. So he might or might not try to find a chance to meet the _oh so great_ Lee Seunghyun.

 

Since this was no longer like High School, Jiyong couldn't really see Lee Seunghyun himself in action. He never see Lee Seunghyun being charming and all directly. He actually had to find the boy, and the thought of him wasting his precious time just to quench his curiosity — which he think was ridiculous in the first place — was foolish.

 

Lee Seunghyun, almost everyone knows him. If it wasn't for his popularity, Jiyong would never give a damn about him. And honestly, the reason he was being sceptical was because everyone kept saying how genuine Seunghyun was.

 

Utter bullshit, there was no way Seunghyun's that good. Unless he was a very good actor. Jiyong didn't hate the boy, but some things were just too good to be true. Jiyong would just need to see it directly.

 

He would let fate do that for him. If Lee Seunghyun was really worth it, fate would eventually make them meet him anyway.

 

Jiyong silently mused, his lips curled slightly at the thought.

 

Yup, he would leave to fate to decide if Lee Seunghyun was worth the time.

 

* * *

 

Jiyong loved winter break.

 

Because that meant the more reason for him to get curled inside his sweet, warm and soft fur blanket that was a gift from his best friend, Dong Youngbae last year. Jiyong even went to an extent to kiss Youngbae (on the cheek, obviously) because of it, which made Youngbae cringed and his shin damaged.

 

As he enjoy the warmth of his fur blanket, his phone suddenly rings, and judging by the ringtone, it was Youngbae and Jiyong dramatically groan. He really really didn't want to leave his warm cocoon, and it was only Youngbae. Surely his very best friend can wait, right?

 

But after some time, the ringing didn't stop and it was starting to grate Jiyong's ear.

 

"Oh, fuck you."

  
Jiyong, very reluctantly wiggled his way out from the comforting warm blanket and with a heavy step he walked towards his desk, taking the damn phone and answered Youngbae's insistent call.

  
"You better have a damn good reason—"

  
"Yes! God, can you please take your cat from my house? Turns out Hyorin's cousin is allergic to cat and it's already the time for you to take the sly feline anyway. Why did you put my address again?"

 

Jiyong squealed in delight, brightened up at the mention of his lovely cat and he swear if Youngbae was here, standing with him, he would kiss the poor guy again and he was sure both of his shin would be damaged as the price.

 

Beside his fur blanket, he loved his cat more. Iye, the sweet creature she was, was the most loveliest girl he ever see. And no, he was not exaggerating.

 

"Jesus Christ, Jiyong. Keep the squealing down would ya? Please hurry up before I have to take Hyorin's cousin to the hospital."

 

Jiyong didn't have to say anything as he hang up on his best friend, dashing back to his room and start to rummage his closet, trying to pick up his best winter outfit like as if he was going for a date.

 

Well, he was going to pick up his cat. Better to get dress well, right? This is Iye, after all. His not so official girlfriend. And no one can judge him, not even Youngbae.

 

After several times mix matching his coat and scarves, Jiyong decides to wear his turtleneck sweater, with his dark brown coat and a black jeans that hugged his legs perfectly. He used his black fur hat as the final touch. He checked himself out at his body length mirror, and he decided he looked very good with it. Iye would love it. Oh how much he can't wait to hug and kiss Iye the moment they meet later!

 

Jiyong took his phone and checked the weather outside. He was glad the weather was friendly this afternoon, with slight snow, but not enough to make Jiyong have to use his car. He wanted to walk and enjoy the park as he walk with Iye, after all.

 

He put his his phone in his jeans' pocket, and took Iye's cage.

 

Today will be a good day, he happily thought.

 

The warm fur blanket completely forgotten as Jiyong locked his apartment's door.

 

* * *

 

 

"You are so gross."

 

Jiyong ignored Youngbae's scolding, and instead he continued to coo and kiss Iye.

 

The cat purred lightly when Jiyong playef with her nose, which made Jiyong squealed even louder, and annoyed the hell out of Youngbae even more.

 

"Iye—!"

 

Jiyong hugged the cat and kissed the head. Iye looks like she is enjoying the affection.

 

Youngbae was happy that Jiyong finally reunited with his cat, but the PDA has gotten a bit too far and Youngbae decided this was the time for him to actually step in and stop them before Jiyong curled up with his cat and cuddles on his floor.

 

"I understand that you're beyond elated right now, but can you please leave now? Hyorin's cousin, remember?"

 

Jiyong stopped pampering his cat with kisses before finally, with a huff, he slowly put Iye in her cage. She looked at the cat for a while before he whispered with a low voice to his cat, "Don't worry, we will cuddle the whole day with my most favourite fur blanket. The whole day, I will spend it with you, my dearest." He cooed at the cat.

 

Youngbae groaned and cringed upon hearing Jiyong's ridiculous promise to his cat. Maybe Seunghyun — Choi Seunghyun — was right. Jiyong needs a partner before he suddenly declare that he's engaged with his cat.

 

It was a joke at first — by the courtesy of Daesung — but when they saw Jiyong suddenly went quiet, as if contemplating the idea, they went silent and got scared. They definitely didn't want Jiyong being arrested for bestially.

 

"Yeah yeah whatever bro. Get out."

 

Jiyong sticked out his tongue as he carried Iye's cage and walked towards the door.

 

He let out a relieved breath when Jiyong's out with his cat.

 

At least no one was going to the hospital.

 

* * *

 

 

It snows quite a lot, a lot more than Jiyong thought. He might had to cancel his walk in the park with Iye, he mentally noted. He didn't want Iye to get sick again. Jiyong walked faster as he crossed the bridge because the snowfall is getting even more heavy.

 

But snowfall wasn't the only thing that caught Jiyong's attention. Not anymore.

 

In the middle of the bridge, there he saw a guy, standing at the top of the bridge's wall, facing to the cold river. And as much as Jiyong hated to meddle with people's personal business, he definitely didn't want to be interrogated if something happened to the guy, right?

 

So Jiyong did what his rational mind told him. Pulled the guy before he do something stupid and regretful.

 

He put down Iye's cage hastily and without thinking twice, Jiyong ran to the guy and pulled him back.

 

Of course, automatically the guy fell back and Jiyong slipped his feet unceremoniously, making both of them fell to the ground.

 

A loud thud could be heard but it was covered by the snow, and Jiyong never been so grateful to piles of snow because his butt would hurt more if there is no snow on the ground.

 

The guy groaned in pain, he stood up as he rubbed his butt which Jiyong was sure, also hurts.

  
"You okay?"

  
Jiyong didn't understand why he suddenly asked that, but he thought he should probably ask that anyway.

 

The stranger turned around and Jiyong noticed, that he got a platinum blonde hair that mixed well with the snow. His expression was indescribable, but Jiyong knows the stranger didn't really appreciate Jiyong's action. Because it was as clear as the snow that there was a frown attached on his face.

 

"Aside from my butt, which is actually a lot better that my actual condition truth to be told, yeah I'm good." His voice was hoarse and low. There was a hint of sarcasm and Jiyong was nothing but the master of sarcasm, and Jiyong knows it was sarcasm when he hear one, and that, was definitely one.

 

Jiyong's lips formed a line thin, and he realised that his lips were so chapped. He unconsciously lick his lips so it wouldn't be too dry.

 

"Sorry, I was just..." He trailed off, a bit unsure on what to say. "You were just?" The stranger crossed his arms, an eyebrow raised waiting for Jiyong's answer. Jiyong gulped down, slowly standing up as he dusted off the snows on his coat.

  
"I thought you were..."

  
"Going to jump, I assume?"

  
Jiyong tried to laugh it off, but the stranger was clearly not amused, if anything, the frown got even more deeper which made Jiyong shut his mouth.

 

"First, the distance between the bridge and the river are too short to actually kill me. I would get a fractured leg or broken ribs at most. And second, if I want to kill myself, I won't jump. I would poison myself."

 

The stranger looked at him as if he was judging Jiyong. But before Jiyong could even say anything, someone grabbed his shoulder and that surprised the shit out of Jiyong.

  
"Jiyong!"

  
" _Jesus Christ_ — Holy Fuck who—"

  
Jiyong turned around and he could see Youngbae standing behind him, holding his phone. Huh, so he left his phone?

 

"I swear Jiyong, my home is not your storage. Please keep your stuff to yourself before I actually sell your things online."

 

Jiyong quickly snatched his phone from Youngbae's hand and glared at him rather nastily. "I am never leaving my Chanel bag at your place ever again!"

 

Youngbae laughed hard. His small eyes formed a curved line as he did so. It was the infamous ' _smiley eyes_ ' of Dong Youngbae.

 

"Man, you should. That bag cost a fortune. And—" but Youngbae stopped halfway and peered behind Jiyong's shoulder.

 

"Seungri? What are you doing here, buddy!"

 

Jiyong's eyes widened in surprise when he heard it.

 

Youngbae called the stranger _Seungri_.

 

So he was the infamous Lee Seunghyun? _The_ Lee Seunghyun?

 

Jiyong turned around, facing the stranger again and instead of a frown, he could see Lee Seunghyun, or Seungri, smiled.

 

Jiyong was no expert, but observing people's behaviour had become one of his favourite pastime, and he knew just how fake that smile was. It was strained, and his body was tense. It was far from an actual genuine smile.

 

"Youngbae hyung." He said with a low voice. Youngbae approached him, ruffling his platinum blonde hair. "Heyya, you're going to the party? I heard Junghoon even asked a famous DJ to be at the party as well!"

 

Jiyong noticed Seungri's smile wavered for a second and his hands were twitching. Jiyong silently observed Seungri's odd behaviour from afar. This was the perfect time for him to see who Lee Seunghyun was.

 

"Yeah, Junghoon said that. But, you see, I have been procrastinating non stop last month and my assignment kind of piled up... So... I can't go. I was going to tell him tonight, too."

 

Disappointment was clearly visible on Youngbae's face, but he smiled nonetheless. Youngbae once again ruffled Seungri's already messy hair. "Man, who thought that the wild party boy Seungri actually declined a very wild party hosted by none other than his own best friend for his assignment? Unbelievable!"

 

Jiyong could see Seungri was getting more uncomfortable every passing second and Jiyong, being the nice guy he was, knew he should stop his best friend. Jiyong could pretty much guess who Seungri actually was, and definitely those stereotypes, not all fitted him. Maybe only half of it.

 

Jiyong walked towards the two. He pulled Youngbae away from Seungri. "Hey, Hyorin would be upset if you left her with her cousin alone at your place." Youngbae gasped and clicked his tongue. "Crap, forgot. Gotta leave now. See you two later!"

 

With that, the shorter man left the two of them as he frantically running back to where his girlfriend was. Jiyong merely snorted at Youngbae, looking at the silhouette of Youngbae's back getting even more smaller.

 

"Why did you do that?"

 

Seungri suddenly asked, which made Jiyong questioned himself for a while. Yeah, why? He did feel bad at Seungri and he was a nice guy, but he didn't need to do that.

 

"No reason."

 

He reasoned he didn't need Seungri to know what was his purpose. He didn't want Seungri to thought that Jiyong was pitying him, after all.

 

They went silent for a while, the atmosphere was awkward and Jiyong tried his best to ignore Seungri by looking at anything other than the boy, and that was when Iye decided to made her presence noticed.

 

There was a small mewl and Jiyong realised he left Iye. 

 

Jiyong hurriedly went to his lovely cat and took Iye's cage. 

 

"Iye! Oh my god darling I forgot that you're — oh shit I hope you're not sick! Let's go home and warm your body, love. I'm so so sorry Iye, poppet. This won't happen again, I promise! Let's go back to our palace."

 

As he was busy assuring his cat, suddenly he heard a very loud laugh. Jiyong automatically turned his head and he could see Seungri was laughing so hard he actually clutched his stomach as if he was in pain.

 

Jiyong frowned, he held Iye's cage tightly. "What are you laughing at?" He asked a little bit loudly so Seungri could hear him. Seungri's laughing finally subdued but he was still smiling so wide at Jiyong.

 

"Did you just call your cat ' _poppet_ '? Oh my God, just how old are you?"

 

Jiyong suddenly felt so offended but he choose to ignore it. Iye was his priority, and he needed to take Iye back to his place.

 

"Piss off, Lee Seunghyun. That is _none_ of your business, and excuse me I would like to go back to my place." Without even waiting for Seungri's reply, Jiyong, holding Iye's cage like an idiot, ran to the street. He really wanted to go home and warm his poor baby.

 

As he ran, he didn't miss the loud laugh that came from none other than Lee Seunghyun. And if it was any other time or day, he would gladly retort back. But for now, he got a bigger problem to handle.

 

Iye was cold, and he belatedly noticed, he was too, freezing because of the snow.

 

* * *

 

 

A week passed since he last met Lee Seunghyun. He didn't really think much of it, because to be honest, Jiyong already kind of forgot about it. He only remembered it again after he met the boy at his usual place for laundry.

 

Seungri was wearing a set of pyjamas with a thick fur jacket to keep himself warm, and he wore a glasses too. He never knew Seungri used glasses on daily basis.

 

Seungri looked equally surprised when he saw Jiyong. They merely looked at each other before Jiyong finally cleared his throat.

 

"Hi, Lee Seunghyun."

 

Seungri's body suddenly froze for a moment. But he didn't frown, he just looked at Jiyong funny before nodding his head.

 

"Kwon Jiyong? That's your name, right? And don't call me Lee Seunghyun, just call me Seungri."

 

Jiyong nodded and placed his finished laundry at his bag. As he did so, he absentmindedly commented about Seungri's appearance. "Never knew you wear glasses." And Jiyong didn't mean anything by it, but he noticed Seungri looked tense.

  
Why?

  
"I looked like a dork, huh?" He laughed, and if Jiyong could, he would cringe because it was just so forced. "Not really, I actually think that you looked better that way, with your glasses. You actually looked smart."

 

Seungri's shoulder finally no longer tense, and Jiyong was grateful for that for an unknown reason. "My friends said I looked like a nerd with glasses. So I used lenses for outside activities." He confessed. Jiyong merely hummed in acknowledgment as he zipped his bag.

 

"Does it hurt your eyes, though? I heard it hurts your eyes if you use it almost everyday." Seungri chuckled weakly. He nodded slightly and smiled bitterly. "Yeah, it hurts sometimes. But I can't help it."

 

Jiyong was confused.

 

Almost everyone that he met at uni always said that Seungri was a very confident man who didn't give a fuck of what other people say about him. Or were all of that was just his outer persona?

 

Jiyong raised an eyebrow at Seungri — who was now packing his clean clothes to his bag — sceptically.

 

"It's your eyes, not theirs. Why should you care about what they said?"

 

At the question, Seungri stopped what he was doing and raised his head, looking at Jiyong. Seungri bit his lower lip before averting his gaze. "I know. But—"

 

Jiyong audibly sighed. "Like what I have told you before, it's your eyes. Your comfort is your number one priority, not them. You should consider your own comfort as your priority."

 

Jiyong didn't understand why he said that. His words just left his mouth oh so easily like water. And he prided himself as someone who hated to meddle with someone's life.

 

He should just stay silent.

 

He expected Seungri to just leave him, and he prefer Seungri to do that. But instead, Seungri smiled sheepishly at him. "You're right. Thanks, Kwon Jiyong." He carried his bag and quickly bowed to Jiyong before finally leaving the laundry shop.

 

Jiyong knew what he just did, he might regret it. Suddenly his mind went blank and everything felt so empty except for the sound of washing machine whirling.

 

* * *

 

 

Seemed like Fate decided that he had to meet Lee Seunghyun once again, and this time in his own apartment complex.

 

Apparently, Seungri live two doors after him. And how he never meet Seungri this whole time was a mystery remained unsolved.

 

It was the morning after they initial meeting at the laundry place. Jiyong decided to go to the newly opened café near his apartment complex, and they were having a promo since it was their first day. Jiyong wouldn't say no to discounted coffee.

 

As he stepped outside, he suddenly met Lee Seunghyun, who was wearing a black turtleneck with a jeans. And he was wearing his glasses as well.

 

"Lee Seunghyun... I mean, Seungri."

 

"Morning. Heading out?"

 

Jiyong dumbly nodded at the question. "Yeah... Wait," he paused for a while. Seungri gave him a small smile. "Why are you here? Wait, do you _live_ here?" Seungri chuckled lowly, and Jiyong felt like he was mocking him.

 

"Well, yeah. I live two doors after you. I didn't know we were practically neighbours until now too, actually."

 

Jiyong was still a bit surprised at the sudden information, but weirdly Seungri just easily accept it like it wasn't surprising at all.

 

"Anyway, I'm going to the new café. Want to join me? Not pets are allowed though, sadly. So I doubt you can bring your girlfriend."

 

There was a hint of teasing, which made Jiyong rolled his eyes and playfully smacked Seungri's back. "Oh shut it. Iye's sleeping, and I was actually going to visit the café as well."

 

"Oh good, we're heading to the same destination, then. Let's go there together?" Seungri once again offered, and Jiyong thought, why not? There was nothing wrong with that idea.

 

"Sure."

 

They walked side to side in silence with occasional chatter about the weather or uni before they went back to the awkward silence. Sometimes Seungri would suddenly hummed some random songs. Jiyong appreciated the silence, though.

 

Lee Seunghyun, from Jiyong's point of view, was far from what people say. Everyone keep saying how loud he was, and how stupid, ridiculous and childish he could be. But here Jiyong was, walking with the said man and he was, if anything, far from it. 

 

He really couldn't believe what people say, Jiyong mentally noted.

 

They finally reached the café, and it was simple and yet elegant. Jiyong instantly liked it.

 

"It looks good, don't you think?"

 

Jiyong nodded in agreement, "Yeah. This could be my hanging out place next. Starbucks too far and expensive." Seungri sneered at him. They both went inside and when they did, there was a ringing of bell and the bartender greeted them.

 

"Hello! Welcome, would you like to order anything? Coffee? Or cakes?"

 

Seungri was going to ask Jiyong what he was going to order but Jiyong beat him to it. "Just order me a cappuccino latte with chocolate cake. I will try to find a seat." Seungri nodded, and walked to the counter.

 

Meanwhile Jiyong looked for a seat near the windows so he could watch people walking by.

 

He finally found one near the corner and hurriedly he went there and took a sit. Seungri soon joined him and placed his chocolate cake and latte on the table.

 

"This café smells good too."

 

Jiyong sliced the cake carefully and grinned. "And we're going to check whether their cake is as good as their appearance." Seungri shook his head but he too, sliced his chocolate lava cake with his spoon.

 

Jiyong ate one slice. And that, was when Jiyong decided this café would be his favourite place. The chocolate cake was perfect as it melted perfectly on Jiyong's tongue.

 

"God, I'm in love with this place already. Seungri—" Jiyong soon noticed that Seungri was staring blankly at his lava cake, which the inside was slowly flowing outside as if it was bleeding.

 

"Seungri?" Jiyong called out once again, and the boy snapped back to reality. He abruptly raised his head, his lips pressed firmly. "You okay?" Jiyong carefully asked, and Seungri managed a small nod. "Yeah, I was just..." He muttered, eyes back on the bleeding lava cake.

 

"Staring at your now bleeding chocolate lava cake?"

 

Seungri smiled with a strain. "Yeah, bleeding." Seungri said the word bleeding as if he just said something very terrible. Was Seungri sensitive to the word?

 

Seungri slowly played the lava cake with his spoon before finally he took some of the cake and had a bite of it. "It's good." Was his only comment.

 

"Yeah. Anyway, Seungri..." Jiyong wasn't sure he should ask this. But he wanted to know, as he was curious. Seungri looked at him. "Yeah?" He took another spoonful of his lava cake and ate it again.

 

"What were you doing, you know, back then at the bridge?"

 

Seungri stopped eating. He looked at Jiyong, eyelashes fluttering and Jiyong noticed how uncomfortable Seungri looked like.

 

Seungri then put down his spoon, and looked outside. Jiyong too, looked outside. He noticed people walking around. There was a child with her mother, and there was a girl with — which Jiyong assumed — her boyfriend, holding hands as the boy whispered something that made the girl blushed.

 

"Have you ever thought, how insignificant our life is?"

 

Jiyong didn't reply, or more like he couldn't. Like his tongue was tied by an invisible rope. "Sometimes, I tried so hard to stand out, to be remembered. But then again, there are seven billion of people in this world. No matter what I do, it won't change."

 

Seungri then looked back at Jiyong, his smiled, and yet it looked so pained. Jiyong's stomach suddenly lurched. He suddenly felt _so sick._

 

"Pathetic, isn't it?"

 

Jiyong choked back his spit, and finally he was able to shook his head. "No, you're not. It's human nature. So don't say that." His throat and mouth felt so dry. Seungri no longer smiled. His lips didn't form a frown either. He just, looked neutral. "I see." He muttered.

 

"Seungri."

 

"Yeah?"

 

Jiyong bit his lower lip hard, which he was sure soon would bleed if he didn't stop biting it. "If, you need anything... You can tell me." It felt weird, suddenly saying that to Seungri. Seungri's eyes widened in surprise. "... Okay."

 

Seungri suddenly stood up abruptly, and bowed to him. "Thanks for your time. But I suddenly remember I have some things to do. Sorry." Jiyong only nodded, still a bit surprised at the sudden turn of event. Jiyong knew it was only an excuse. Was it what he said? Did he hit a sore spot from his words?

 

He then watched Seungri walked away, his firm back slowly fading away, swallowed by the crowds and heard the bell ringing, signalling Seungri had exited the café.

 

That was also when Jiyong realised that Seungri had not paid their foods. Usually Jiyong would be pissed, but just for this time, he would let it slide. He soon finished his cake and downed his latte, and went to cashier to pay for everything.

 

"Don't worry sir, your friend already paid for it."

 

Jiyong only smiled weakly. He then exited the café and the winter cold hit his face like a light slap.

 

Snows were falling lightly, and he gazed at the not so bright sky. How much it described his current mood. Then he remembered Seungri's words from before, and again his stomach did some kind of weird flip which made him very uncomfortable.

 

He never thought Seungri actually thought that kind of things. Maybe he was indeed, not what people thought he was.

 

But he already said the words. He already pretty much offered his help and he already — he consider himself — knew something that Seungri didn't tell to just any people. He was already involved, he dared say.

 

His stomach and head suddenly ached badly. Jiyong decided he should just go back and cuddle back with Iye, and maybe eat some painkillers because his head was killing him for some unknown reason.

 

 

 

 

 

 _Who cares if one more light goes out_  
In the sky of a million stars?  
It flickers, flickers.

 _Who cares when someone's time runs out_  
If a moment is all we are?  
Or quicker, quicker.

_Who cares if one more light goes out?  
Well, I do._

**_Linkin Park — One More Light_ **


End file.
